Maladresse
by Akarii-San
Summary: Levy est une jeune terminal qui est bien maladroite et nerveuse ; encore plus quand elle croise la route d'un certain garçon lunatique.


« Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? » Se demanda Levy, assise à la terrasse d'un café à siroter une limonade avec quelques amies.

Les dites amies parlaient de garçons, sujet auquel Levy ne se sentait pas concerner ou plutôt dans lequel elle n'a pas la moindre expérience.

« Et tu vois ce soir là je me suis déguisée en lapine sexy, je ne pensais pas que ça lui plairait autant ! Déclara une blonde en éclatant de rire.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Se risqua la petite bleu

-Des six mois de Lucy et Natsu, dit Levy, c'est pas ton chapeau qui est sur la table voisine ?

-Ah ! Mais qu'est ce qui fait là. S'écria la jeune fille en se levant précipitamment »

Mais pas assez rapidement a en croire le vent qui emportait une nouvelle fois le chapeau de paille.

Maladroitement, Levy sorti de la terrasse, dévala les quelques marches avant de s'étaler sur sol.

« C'est à toi ? Demanda un jeune homme, dont la jeune fille ne voyer que les pieds. »

Elle leva la tête et reconnu aussitôt se satané chapeau avant d'apercevoir le garçon qui l'avait dans les mains.

Celui-ci la releva un peu brusquement en lui demandant si sa aller.

« Euh oui merci. Merci pour le chapeau... Répondit-elle timidement»

La jeune fille reprit son chapeau alors que le ténébreux partait déjà, il fit un dernier signe à sa table.

« Quelqu'un le connais ? Questionna la petite bleu, de retour à la table.

-Gajeel-kun ? Il était dans l'ancien lycée de Juvia. Répondit celle-ci. Pourquoi Gajeel-kun à tapait dans l'œil de Levy-chan ?

-Ne sois pas idiote ! Comme si c'était possible de tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un en à peine trois minutes. »

Les jours étaient passé c'était bientôt la fin des vacances et la petite bleu commençait à être nerveuse.

Dans deux jours c'est la rentrer. Se dit pour elle même Levy. Dans deux jours, l'année du bac commence. Cependant, la jeune fille avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'aller t-il se passer bon sang ! Se questionna t-elle en rabattant la couverture sur elle. Malgré cela, le téléphone sonna, la tirant de ses pensées et par la même occasion de son lit.

Elle se dépêcha de courir à travers l'appartement pour décrocher le téléphone se trouvant au salon.

« Bonjour maman, comment ça va la bas ? Questionna la petite bleu qui avait vue le nom « maman » s'afficher sur l'écran du fixe.

-Et bien on fait aller, je suis très occupée par le travail en ce moment, je voulais te prévenir pour pas que tu t inquiète si je ne t'appelle pas.

-Pas de souci . Mentit-elle. Travail bien. »

La jeune fille avait raccrocher au nez de sa mère, furieuse qu'elle se moque d'elle comme ça.

Elle croyait peut-être qu'elle n'entendait pas les baisers de l'homme, sûrement beaucoup moins âgé qu'elle, lui donner.

Le jour de la rentrée ne se fit pas de tous repos non plus :

« Ou tu es Levy ? ça fait dix minutes qu'ont t'attend devant la grille ! S'égosilla Erza sous les regards interloquer des passants.

-Ne m'attendaient pas, mon réveille n'a pas sonné et du coup j'ai loupé mon bus. Je serai là dans 20 minutes.

-Ok, t'es en salle 15 à tout à l'heure. »

C'est ainsi que 20 minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons une jeune fille à la chevelure bleu courant dans les couloirs à toute allure, alors que la cloche avait déjà sonner.

Se trouvant enfin devant la fameuse salle 15 elle toqua sans même reprendre son souffle.

« Bonjour ! Navré d'être en retard, j'ai loupé mon bus... S'excusa t-elle entre deux respirations saccager.

-Mademoiselle McGarden vous qui êtes si sérieuse d'habitude cela me surprend. »

Levy n'y fit pas attention et s'assit à une place vide. Le professeur principal soit un prof d'anglais, expliquer sa façon de travail, les récents changements dans le lycée et les objectifs de l'année.

Pratiquement personne n'écouter le flux de paroles du professeur, seul les nouveaux sembler un minimum attentifs.

Le reste de l'heure passa à une vitesse impressionnante. La cloche sonna déjà leurs libertés.

Les élèves rassembler leurs affaires, firent grincer les chaises et commencer déjà à se lamenter sur leurs horaires.

« Levy ! Alors, cette panne de réveille ? Rigola une certaine blonde en lui fessant la bise.

-J'ai pourtant vérifié trois fois avant de me coucher !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mettre ton portable en guise de réveille, ça ne marche pas à tous les coup et puis vue l'âge de ton portable... Sermonna Erza qui c'était rapproché. »

Alors que les quartes jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle, en discutant de tous et de rien, la petite bleu fit tomber son sac. Elle s'arrêta et se mis à quatre pattes malgré sa robe, pour ramasser ses affaires.

Aucune de ses amis n'avait remarqué qu'elle avait disparu.

Se dépêchant de les rattraper, la lycéenne se relever pensant avoir réuni ses affaires au complet.

« Et attend ! T'as oublier ça. Fit une voix roque derrière son dos. »

Elle se retourna afin de voir son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qu'elle avait déjà croisé.

C'est le garçon du café ! Se rappela la jeune fille en s'avançant vers lui.

Il tenait dans sa main son agenda, qui lui tendu quand elle fut à sa hauteur.

« Euh merci ! Et encore merci pour l'autre fois...

-C'est rien, Levy c'est sa ? Moi c'est Gajeel, un vieux pote à Juvia.

-Enchanté ! Euh on se voit demain d'accord ? Sinon je vais encore louper mon bus, désoler ! S'excusa rapidement la jeune fille. »

C'est ainsi que la McGarden partie au pas de course dans un dernier signe pour ténébreux.

Chopant le bus à la dernière minute elle passa sa carte tous en acceptant un appel avant que la sonnerie du téléphone ne dérange les autres passager.

« Allo ? Qui a t-il Juvia ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tous d'un coup Levy-chan n'était plus à coter de nous, Juvia se demandait ce qu'il c'était passer.

-Bah, j'ai fait tomber mon sac. Et puis ton ami ma aider une nouvelle fois, il va finir par penser que je suis un vrai boulet. Soupira la jeune fille en s'asseyant avant que le bus démarre.

-Parce que Levy-chan s''intéresse à ce que Gajeel-kun pense d'elle ? Demanda la jeune femme, avec un immense sourire au lèvres que son amie n'eus pas de mal à repérer vue le ton de sa voix.

-Ne déforme pas mes mots.. Soupira t-elle

-Juvia ne fait que reprendre les mots de Levy-chan ! Et puis se n'est pas un drame si Gajeel-kun pense que tu es maladroite, se seras seulement la vérité. Ricana la jeune femme avant de raccrocher. »

Le lendemain, alors qu'une fois de plus le réveille de la petite bleu était en grève, celle-ci courait à en perdre haleine dans le chemin menant au lycée.

Elle accéléra la cadence quand elle fut dans les couloirs, gravit les marches sans ralentir.

Grave erreur : dans un bruit assourdissant le corps de la frêle adolescente s'écroula de tous son long dans les escaliers de béton.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Levy ne puisse de nouveau bouger malgré la douleur, elle se hissa au-dessus du reste des escaliers et se posa dos contre un mur. Sa n'arriver qu'à elle ces choses la. Ne pouvant plus se relever, la jeune fille patienta que quelqu'un la remarque enfin.

Ainsi la cloche sonna et les élèves de la salle en face les escaliers sortirent. C'est Erza qui la remarqua la première, se précipita pour arriver vers son amie, suivit par Lucy et Juvia.

« Levy qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? T'es en retard d'une heure ! L'informa la rouquine.

-J'ai besoin d'un coup de main les filles, je me suis fouler la cheville je crois... Souffla l'adolescente

-Bouger pas Juvia a trouvée une idée ! »

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme partie rapidement dans les couloirs, revenant quelque seconde plus tard au pas de course.

« Levy-chan c'est fouler la cheville ! Gajeel-kun peut la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? »

En guise de réponse, seul un grognement sortit de la bouche du jeune homme.

Néanmoins, il se baissa et souleva la petite bleu d'un geste calculer, et parti suivie par les trois lycéennes.

« Tu.. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me porter, j'aurais pu seulement m'appuyer sur toi.. Articula timidement l'adolescente, gêner par la situation.

-Ne sois pas idiote, tu t'es peut-être casser quelque chose. Comment tu t'es démerdé ?

-Je suis tomber dans les escaliers, parce que j'étais en retard.

-T'es Miss pas de chance ma parole. Lui reprocha le garçon. »

Levy se tue, comment oser t-il ?! Il la connaissait à peine quel goujat ! Lui reprocha t-elle à son tour.

Et puis se n'était pas de sa faute si elle était maladroite...

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie arriva à sa fin, le ténébreux la posa sans aucune douceur sur le lit et se retourna vers l'infirmière.

Très vite couper dans sa démarche par une Lucy plus qu'inquiète :

« Levy est tombé dans les escaliers, elle ne peut plus ,s'appuiler sur sa jambe droite ! Est-ce qu'elle est cassée ?

-Calme toi enfin Lucy ! Répondit celle-ci, qui avait bien l'habitude de la maladresse de la petite bleu. C'est seulement une entorse finie par dire l'infirmière après avoir examiné la jeune fille. »

L'infirmière lui donna seulement un calment et lui assura que ce seras passer d'ici 5 jours mais , que dans 8 à 15 heures elle ne ressentira plus rien.

De retour en cours Levy découvrit que Gajeel était dans sa classe et se dirigea vers lui afin de le remercier.

« Euh.. Merci pour tout à l'heure.

-hum de rien répondit sèchement le garçon, sans même la regarder. »

Levy, furieuse prie place à la table à coter de Juvia et déballa ses reproches :

« Non mais il est pas sérieux lui ! T'as vue comment il m'a traiter ? Je comprends pas ! S'emporta t-elle

-Gajeel-kun a toujours était comme ça, Levy-chan si feras avec le temps. Lui assura la jeune femme dans un sourire sincère. »

Le cour commença, coupant cour à la conversation. C'est ainsi que les formules de mathématiques envahie le cerveau de la petite bleu, la concentra un peu plus à chaque fois et oublia sa rancœur vis-à-vis du garçon.

La journée se déroula comme d'habitude et très vite Levy pu enfin prendre le bus afin de rentrer chez elle.

Sans compter sur cette fichu entorse, comme le répété l'adolescente, elle tomba les fesses la première à peine le bus démarra. Alors qu'elle essayait en vain de se relever sous les regards de pitié ou d'amusement des autres passagers, deux mains lui venu en aide.

« Tu n'es pas obligé Gajeel. Souffla t-elle, sans même lever les yeux vers celui-ci.

-Devrais-je laisser une jeune fille aussi maladroite se débattre seule avec ses problèmes ? Répondit le dit Gajeel en la soulevant comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume. »

Levy s'accrocha cette fois si à une barre d'une main, le sac dans l'autre.

Elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ses saute d'humeur incessante.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ses yeux le cherche à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait une difficulté. Et fallait dire que sa vie elle même était une difficulté.

« Je descends là. Annonça la petite bleu de sa voix aiguë. »

L'adolescent appuya sur le bouton « STOP » avant de préciser qu'il la raccompagnait.

Pourquoi se donner t-il tant de peine ? Se questionna la jeune fille. Il avait pourtant été si désagréable avec elle ce matin..

Les portes s'ouvrirent, voyant que Levy avait du mal à sortir à cause de l'écart entre le trottoir et le bus, il décida finalement de la prendre par la taille afin de la poser à terre, non sans faire rougir la jeune fille.

Un silence pesant c'était installé, si pesant que le ténébreux décida de le briser, lui qui n'était pourtant pas très bavard en temps normal.

« Quelque chose ne va pas crevette ?

-Pourquoi.. tu 'occupe de moi ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas sur ton chemin et.. je ne comprends pas.

-Juvia me la demander. T'es amies sont très inquiètes pour toi à ce que je vois. Avoua t-il le regard fixer devant lui avant de brusquement tourner la tête vers Levy.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide forcer, rentre chez toi sil te plaie ! Répondit froidement la jeune fille le visage fermé avant de partir le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. »

Gajeel resta planter au milieu du trottoir quelques secondes avant que l'information n'arrive jusqu'au cerveau. Il rappliqua à sa hauteur en deux temps trois mouvements.

« Ne sois pas idiote ! Elle me la simplement demande, si je ne voulais pas le faire je n'aurais pas accepté !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de la tienne ! Articula la jeune fille alors que sa voix partie dans les aiguës.

-Hé qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, explique moi au moins !

-Il y a que je ne te comprends pas ! Tu me laisse penser des choses et le jour suivant tu détruit tous mes espoirs ! »

L'adolescente se stoppa à nouveau se tourna vers le lycéen, qui n'avait pas compris un traître mots de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Sort de ma vie Gajeel, elle est déjà bien assez compliquer sans que tu t'en mêle. Souffla la petite bleu alors que son visage se noyer sous ses propre larmes. »

Le ténébreux en resta bouche-bé. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors que la jeune fille repartie en reniflant, lui resta les pieds coller au sol, s'en pouvoir détacher les yeux de cette silhouette si frêle. Qu'était-il arrivé au grand Gajeel Redfox qui ne se laisser au grand jamais marché dessus, ni remballer d'une telle manière.

Quand à Levy, qui était enfin arrivé chez elle, se laissa tomber dans le canapé, les larmes avaient cessé de couler mais son cœur lui, continuer de se serrer inlassablement dans la poitrine.

Elle se maudissait d'être tombé si facilement amoureuse de ce garçon. Garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui l'avait fait pleurer...

Alors c'était vraiment ça l'amour ? Très peut pour elle... Pensa la jeune fille en resserrant un coussin contre sa poitrine.

C'est seulement aux environs de huit heure que Gajeel entra dans la classe et se dirigea directement vers une jeune femme a la chevelure bleu.

« Juvia, désoler de te l'annoncer mais trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour surveiller les conneries de ta petite protéger ! J'ai assez subi. Décréta le ténébreux de mauvaise humeur avant de s'installer à sa place sans même attendre que son amie lui réponde. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Lucy afin de l'interroger du regard, celle-ci montra de la tête la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Levy, suivi de son professeur. Impossible de lui parler pour le moment puisque le cour commence pensa la blonde en lui fessant tous de même un signe de la main afin de la saluer. Son amie lui répondit malgré l'expression triste sur son visage, par un faible sourire.

Deux heures de français à huit heure c'était toujours dur pensa Lucy, même si elle se doutait que c'était plus l'histoire avec Gajeel qui devait la mettre dans cet état. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était plus vraiment la même depuis peut, toujours la tête ailleurs. Et ses joues qui prenaient une teinte différente quand il l'observer. Notre petite Levy serait-elle amoureuse ? Se questionna la jeune femme avant de se concentrer dans le cour un tant soit peu.

« Levy ! S'époumona Erza. Je crois.. Qu'on a des trucs à mettre au clair.

-Juvia propose de sécher l'heure d'allemand.. Juvia n'as jamais aimé cette matière de toute façon. »

Les quatre adolescentes pouffa légèrement avant de sortir du lycée sous le regard interloquer d'un ténébreux. C'est ainsi que se retrouva les quatre amies, assissent sous un arbre sur une table de pic nique.

« Il y a eu un problème avec Gajeel-kun ? Demanda Juvia l'aire soucieuse coller au visage.

-Je.. Euh.. Ouais, pour tous vous dire je l'ai envoyé balader.. Répondit gêner la petite bleue.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? L'encouragea la rouquine avant de croquer dans une pomme.

-Je sais pas trop comment vous expliquez mais c'est comme s'il changer de personnalité en un rien de temps. J'étais à bout de nerf à cause de ce qui m'arrive en ce moment et j'ai craqué.

-Juvia comprend, Gajeel-kun n'est pas simple à comprendre.

-Tu est amoureuse de lui ? »

La lycéenne ouvrit grand les yeux. Il lui avait fallu un temps fou à comprendre ses propres sentiment mais Lucy avait trouver la faille en un rien de temps. C'est le visage rouge et la voix tremblante que Levy prononça un faible « je crois ».

« Juvia pense que tu devrais t'excuser auprès de lui. Gajeel-kun était de mauvaise humeur ce matin...

-Ouais... Soupira la jeune fille les yeux baisser par les remords. »

Midi était passé, il était maintenant deux heur quinze , l'heure de sport avait déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes mais quelques retardataires arrivèrent seulement dans les vestiaires.

Levy avait cherché partout le lycéen mais en vain, elle s'était résolue d'aller en cour pensant qu'elle pourrais lui parler pendant le cour de sport.

Gajeel sorti enfin des vestiaires sous les regards des autres qui étaient déjà entrain de faire des tours de pistes en guise d'échauffement.

« Redfox ! Tu pourras venir me voir à la fin des cours ? C'est pour voir tes compétences physique, d'accord ? Demanda le professeur. »

Le jeune homme ne pris pas la peine de répondre il émit simplement un grognement en hochant la tête.

Sans plus attendre il commença les tours d'échauffement dépassant les quelques filles de la classe ainsi que quelques garçons.

Levy pris son courage à deux mains et commença un sprinte malgré son faible niveau en sport.

Enfin à la hauteur du ténébreux elle commença à prendre la parole, très vite interrompu :

« C'est très bien MacGarden ! Continu comme ça ! Encouragea le professeur. »

Ce qui surpris l'adolescente, alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers son professeur, sans ralentir, elle trébucha sur un tapis de boxe mal ranger.

Elle s'étala de tous son long sous le regard du professeur désespéré qui se mis a courir vers elle.

Mais le garçon à ses coter fut plus rapide.

« Levy ? Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna t-il avant de la soulever, remarquant tous de suite les égratignures qui parsemaient le visage et le corps de la lycéenne.

-Je... je crois que mon entorse est revenu. Annonça la jeune fille au bord des larmes à cause de la douleur.

-MacGarden, sur le banc de touche, je viens m'occuper de toi après. Déclara le professeur »

Le jeune homme la déposa alors sur le banc, avant de la regarder, une expression mécontente sur le visage.

« T'es idiote au quoi de sprinter comme ça ?

-Je voulais te parler ! S'emporta la jeune fille, avant de tourner la tête et de bouder comme une enfant.

-Je viendrai te voir après le sport alors. »

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. Mis les gants de boxe et monta directement sur le ring, ou un garçon aux cheveux rose l'attendait déjà. La jeune fille reconnue alors le petite ami de Lucy. Le sifflet résonna dans la salle et déjà les coups de points fusaient. Les deux lycéens évitaient parfaitement les coups, pour dire c'était deux fous de sport et d'endurance.

La petite bleue l'avait appris de Juvia pendant leurs longues conversations téléphoniques. Elle avait décrit Gajeel sans qu'elle l'ai demandé. Elle lui avait avoué qu'il avait quitté le lycée à cause d'absence répéter et de violence. Mais lui avait aussi confié que leur ancien lycée était mal réputé et que toutes les racailles du coin y était présente, c'est pour cela que Juvia l'avait quitté d'ailleurs, se souvenu la jeune fille.

Perdu dans ses penser elle ne vis pas l'heure passer. C'est seulement quand le professeur lui annonça que la fin du cour avait déjà était sonné qu'elle revenue à la réalité.

Elle marcha le long du mur boita légèrement à cause de son entorse.

Quand elle arriva enfin devant la porte elle s'ouvrit sur une Erza encore rouge à cause de l'effort.

« Ah, j'allais justement venir te chercher. Ça va mieux ? S'inquiéta son amie.

-Euh pas vraiment, ça à réveiller mon entorse du coup.. Ne m'attendaient pas, vous êtes déjà toute prête. En plus il faut que je parle à Gajeel après. Déclara la jeune fille. »

La rousse acquiesça et sortie du vestiaire suivie des deux autres filles, Lucy embrasa la joue de l'adolescente avant de partir.

Il ne rester plus personne dans le vestiaire. Levy s'avança vers ses affaires et se déshabilla tranquillement, avant d'enfiler sa robe préférer : une robe avec un tissu léger, colorer d'orange et finaliser avec des poids blancs. Elle se retourna vivement, pensent avoir entendu des pas résonner dans le vestiaire.

« Gajeel ? Tu t'es trompé de vestiaire ? Pensa la jeune femme, après tous c'était son premier cour de sport dans ce lycée.

-Je croyais que tu voulais me parler ?

-Mais ici.. C'est un peu gênant tu vois .. Tenta la petite bleue, mal à l'aise. »

Le brun fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la porte, Levy pensait l'avoir convaincu, mais contre toute attentent il la referma simplement, avant de se placer devant-elle.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? Sourit le jeune homme.

-Gajeel... Je.. Euh.. Je suis désolé pour hier ! Je n'ai aucune excuse, je n'aurais pas du ! Articula t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête. »

Ledit Gajeel pris le menton de la jeune femme dans une de ses mains, le plus doucement possible, avant de le remonter jusqu'à ce qu'il croise ses yeux.

Il la fixa longtemps, avant de grogner un simple « ne refais plus jamais ça » avant de repartir vers la porte.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Questionna la lycéenne, le stoppant dans sa démarche.

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu me tente, tu me fais penser des choses et puis plus rien ! Ça t'amuse ?

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser sa ? Répéta le jeune homme, qui s'était ramené dans le milieu de la pièce.

-J'ai vue comment tu m'as déshabiller du regard en rentrant ! J'ai vue quand tu as fixé mes lèvres tous à l'heure ! S'écria Levy, avant que quelques rougeurs la gagne. »

Amuser et pourtant un air sérieux coller au visage, le brun s'avança vers elle, afin de passer sa main dans ses cheveux bleus.

« J'aurais trop peur de te casser. Avoua t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Abasourdie, la jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il fallait qu'elle en sois sûr.

Elle agrippa la chemise du garçon et le tira en avant, afin de seller leurs lèvres dans un baisser violent, si bien que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille. Qu'elle n'était pas si fragile que sa.

Le ténébreux répondit au baisser bien que surpris par celui-ci. La jeune fille s'accrocher à sa chemise de toutes ses forces. Ayant trop peur de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle avait mis fin au baiser, elle baissa les yeux, les joues en feux.

Mais Gajeel ne lui laissa pas cette option, il pris de ses deux mains le fin visage de l'adolescente

et l'embrassa à son tour, la plaquant légèrement contre l'un des murs froids du vestiaire.

« Je... je crois qu'on devraient arrêter là avant que sa dérape.. Murmura la petite bleue, a bout de souffle. »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du lycéen et s'abaissa pour récupérer ses affaires.

Stopper dans son action, par une main sur le mur qui l'empêchait de remonter, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et l'interrogea du regard.

« Cette robe est beaucoup trop courte. Lui Répondit simplement le brun, avant de passer une main sous sa robe afin d'attraper une de ses cuisses.

« Ga..Gajeel ! S'écria la jeune fille »

Il la retourna brusquement, attrapa un poignet et la regarda intensément. Doucement il fit tomber sa robe à terre laissant apparaître des sous-vêtement à dentelle blanc. A cette vision le jeune homme ôta sa chemise, avec l'aide de la petite bleue, très vite suivie de son jean. Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de la soulever et de l'emmener dans les douches.

Le ténébreux ricana quand Levy poussa un cri avant de régler la douche sur l'eau chaude. Il la reposa par terre avant de l'admirer en passant sa main dans sa chevelure bleue, enlevant son bandeau.

La jeune fille rougie a ce geste, il le remarqua tous de suite. Il l'embrassa tendrement en la serrant contre lui. D'une façon habille il dégrafa le soutien gorge de son amante, puis descendit ses mains encore plus bas, caressant par la même occasion son dos. Il fit glisser le dernier tissu que la jeune femme porter à terre.

Soudain, le garçon porta l'adolescente et colla son dos au mur de la douche, il passa sa langue sur son coup, laissant quelques marques rouges sur son chemin. Les gémissements de la jeune femme l'encourager à continuer. Mais tout à coup la voix de Levy résonna dans la vaste pièce, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

« Gajeel.. Se n'est pas correcte.. Pas ici je t'en pris... Souffla la jeune fille les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Tu pense vraiment que c'est mal ? S'indigna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils

-Je.. Enfin... Sil te plaît... Bredouilla la petite bleue en détournant la tête du regard plein d'envie du brun.

-Alors je te ferais changer d'avis. »

Surprise Levy tourna brusquement la tête alors que le lycéen la fit glisser à terre et lui donna un énième baisser avant de descendre vers son intimité. D'un geste doux il lui caressa la hanche avant de lui faire ouvrir quelque peut les jambes. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement de surprise quand son amant passa sa langue entre ses jambes, titilla à mainte reprise son clitoris.

L'adolescente attrapa les cheveux humides du lycéen dans un vif mouvement quand elle sentie la langue de celui-ci se glisser au fond d'elle. Elle se lâchait enfin pensa t-il alors qu'un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres. Dans un mouvement calculé il fit pénétrer un doigt en la jeune fille, sans cesser ses coups de langue. A sa plus grande surprise elle gémissait de plus belle, il glissa alors un second doigt. Était t-elle encore vierge ? Se questionna le garçon alors que la jeune fille poussa un cri plus fort que les autres.

La petite bleue regarda longuement la bosse qui c'était formé dans le caleçon de son amant qui était remonté vers elle. Il lui fit alors tourner la tête vers lui avant de l'embrasser, tous en passant sa main sur sa joue alors que l'autre agrippa sa taille afin de la coller une nouvelle fois au mur humide de la douche.

Brusquement il enleva son dernier vêtement, dévoilant sa virilité gonfler a bloc. Levy posa ses prunelles chocolat un dixième de secondes dessus avant que le jeune homme lui fit remonter la tête à l'aide de sa main, il glissa ses lèvres à son oreille :

« Qu'elle est ta réponse ? Murmura t-il de sa voix roque.

-Oui... Souffla t-elle en s'agrippant à son coup avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. »

Gajeel ne se fit pas prier, il la souleva sauvagement avant de s'empaler en elle, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à la jeune femme.

Dans un premier temps il ne fit aucun mouvement, préférant rassurer la lycéenne par des baisers tendres, puis doucement il commença quelques vas et viens. Levy y répondit par une vague de gémissement, avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Le ténébreux poussa un grognement avant d'accélérer les mouvements de son bassin, un sourire au lèvres. Très vite interrompu par des bruits venant de l'avant de la pièce :

D'autre élèves étaient entrain de rentrer dans le vestiaire et plus que bruyamment : les sacs tombaient en écho sur le sol, les bancs grincer, les casiers résonnèrent et les conversations fusèrent, ce qui couvrit heureusement le bruit de la douche.

Levy paniquée tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme, celui-ci couvrit sa bouche de sa large main pour qu'elle ne parle pas. Elle s'agrippa alors fortement contre ses épaules toutes en tremblant de peur.

Réaction qui semblait amuser le garçon puisque dans un sourire il reprit ses va et viens sous le regard ébahit de son amante. Mais l'excitation de se faire repéraient se joua d'elle et plus les secondes passer plus son cœur battait vite, touchant de près à l'orgasme.

Gajeel qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de se changement de l'expression presque suppliante de la jeune fille, il fit des mouvements de hanche bien plus prononcer que les précédant.

Pour plus d'accroche il replaça sa main sous les fesses de l'adolescente et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux alors qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

A bout de souffle il se retira avant de poser la petite bleue sol. Celle-ci s'accrocha au torse du brun, de peur que ses jambes ne la supporte plus. Le jeune homme l'enlaça de façon possessif en lui embrassant le front. Soudain il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce, étaient t-elles partie ? Espérait-il en baissant ses prunelles noirs vers son amante.

Très vite il remarqua les minces filets rouge qui glissaient le long des cuisses de celle-ci.

Du sang ? Alors elle était encore vierge se maudissait l'adolescent avant de l'attirer sous le jet d'eau.

La petite bleue compris très vite qu'il s'en était aperçue et détourna la tête.

Alors que Gajeel s'accroupit et frotta l'intérieur des cuisses, effaçant toute trace de sang et de semence. Il remonta vers le visage de la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser aussi passionnément qu'il pouvait.

Puis il la sorti de la douche, l'enveloppa dans une serviette qui traînait sur le rebord de la douche.

« Dépêchons nous de nous rhabiller, avant qu'elles reviennent. Décréta le jeune homme en prenant une autre serviette afin de sécher son propre corps. »

En quelques mouvements ils avaient réuni leurs affaires et les enfila à la va vite. Replaçant les serviettes là ou il les avait trouvé. Puis le ténébreux tourna le regard vers les portes de secours du vestiaire.

« On va sortir par là ! Informa t-il avant de descendre les yeux sur les pieds de la jeune femme »

C'est à ce moment là que Levy se maudit d'avoir choisi des talons compenser ce matin sans oublier cette fichu entorse qui la refaisait souffrir.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, l'adolescent brisa les chaînes qui rendaient non utilisable les portes dans un bruit sourd. Puis poussa celle-ci avant de prendre la main de la jeune fille et de refermer négligemment derrière eux.

Main dans la main ils avaient commencé une course folle, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder derrière eux ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, passage obliger pour se rendre au lycée.

La jeune fille peiné à courir à toute allure mais ne broncha pas, seule son visage crispé la trahissait.

Quelques mètres plus loin le calvaire pris fin, la petite bleue s'effondra sur une souche, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Devant elle, son amant, mains sur les genoux, s'efforcer à la même activité. Une fois fait il s'asseye au coter de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'éclaircit la voix, brisant le silence qui c'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

« Je.. Je crois.. Que je t'aime. Souffla Levy tendit que son visage passa de blanc a rouge.

-Je pense que.. Moi aussi. Ironisa t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. »

Alors c'est ça l'amour le vrai, le partager ? En conclu l'adolescente avant d'enfouir son visage dans le coup du jeune homme pour respirer son odeur.


End file.
